CANDY♥
Lyrics Nihongo Sweet lover... yeah, yeah, yay Doo-doo-doodoo-doo-doo-doodoo-doo Lalala forever Dream☆ きっともうすぐほら 見えてなかったモノに出逢えるはず Love Song♡ きっと今からそう アナタだけに想いを声にして Everyday Everywhere ココロに虹をかけて 七色のMELODY どこまでも空高く Everyday Everytime ココロに響かせて 優しいHARMONY いつまでも愛を込めて Everyday Everywhere Make sure of LOVE again そのたびキモチ伝えてこの歌で Everyday Everytime アナタへ届けるよ 恋するRHYTHM いつまでも鳴り続けて Romaji Sweet lover... yeah, yeah, yay Doo-doo-doodoo-doo-doo-doodoo-doo Lalala forever Dream☆ Kitto mousugu hora Miete nakatta mon ni deaeru hazu Love Song♡ Kitto ima karasou Anata dake ni omoi wo koe ni shite Everyday Everywhere kokoro ni niji wo kakete Nanairo no MELODY dokomo demo sora takaku Everyday Everytime kokoro ni hibika sete Yasashii Harmony itsumade mo ai wo komete Everyday Everywhere Make sure of LOVE again Sono tabi kimochi tsutaete kono uta de Everyday Everytime anata he todokeru yo Koi suru RHYTHM itsumade mo nari tsuzukete English Translation Sweet lover... yeah, yeah, yay Doo-doo-doodoo-doo-doo-doodoo-doo Lalala forever Dream☆ I'm sure you know soon That things like I've only imagined before will come to me. Love Song♡ Marks the beginning because now You're the only one to desire to voice. Everyday Everywhere Over the rainbow in my heart Rainbow Melody Everywhere high in the sky Everyday Everytime It sounded in my heart A friendly harmony Forever with love Everyday Everywhere Make sure of LOVE again In this song I convey my feelings every time Everyday Everytime I deliver to you The Rhythm will make you love me forever Song Connections/Remixes *'CANDY♥' is a vocal remix of the song CANDY★ from DDRMAX: DanceDanceRevolution 6thMIX. *A long version of CANDY♥ can be found on Riyu Kosaka's album begin. *A remix of CANDY♥, titled CANDY (☆little a live style☆), can be found on V-RARE SOUNDTRACK vol.4: pop'n music Best Hits!. *An English cover of CANDY♥ by NAOKI presents WORLD WIDE STYLE, titled CANDY (UFO mix), is available on the KONAMI♪MUSICフル service. This version features vocals by Alison Wade. **A short version of CANDY (UFO mix) can be found in DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. The artist was changed to The Sweetest. Trivia *'CANDY♥' is the first song crossovered from the DanceDanceRevolution series into pop'n music. *Along with the other BEMANI songs crossovered to pop'n music 8, CANDY♥ shows ♪♪♪♪♪ as the artist. This has never changed. **However, pop'n music portable 2 displays 小坂りゆ as the artist. *'CANDY♥' is one of the BeForU songs revived in pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET from their previous removal in pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE, along with GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～, ☆shining☆ and BRE∀K DOWN!. *In DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME2's My Room, CANDY♥ is stored as CANDY (EXTREME). *In DanceDanceRevolution Classroom Edition, CANDY♥'s title was changed to Candy Heart (vocal version) and is credited to Luv unlimited. *'CANDY♥' is one of the unlockable revivals in DanceDanceRevolution X2. It can be unlocked by reaching ENJOY LEVEL 38. *'CANDY♥'s' background animations in DanceDanceRevolution feature JOHNNY and his girlfriend LORRAINE. *'CANDY♥' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Music Comment DanceDanceRevolution's popular song appears in pop'n!! Difficulty & Notecounts ※ The notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 177). Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:DDR Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Riyu Kosaka Songs Category:Sugoroku de 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Songs Category:Naoki Maeda Songs